New beginnings
by Readrawrite
Summary: After the great war ended Ron disappeared. Now, six months later, Hermione and Harry are off to Hogwarts for their Eighth Year. Hermione gets reacquainted with Theodore Nott and their relationship blooms. That year Hermione also creates a chat room so that people can talk freely about the horrors that were seen during the war.
1. Diagon alley

Hey, _I hope you like this new fanfic of mine. It's a Theo x Hermione._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

Something lands on me this morning and wakes me up. I open my eyes just a crack and see Crookshanks sitting on my stomach licking his paws. He looks at me and meows.

"I can't feed you if you're on my stomach," I moan, my voice full of sleep.

He lightly jumps off and I struggle out of bed into the kitchen of my apartment. As I'm putting the food in his bowl I hear a tap at the window. I nearly run to the window in hopes of it being my Hogwarts letter. I open the window and a great horned owl soars in dropping a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it onto my table. I pat the owl on its head and open my letter while it flies off again.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _It is my delight to invite you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the completion of your seventh year._

 _Yourself and all others returning from your year will be considered "Eighth years"._

 _You will be granted special Hogsmeade privileges as well as a later curfew._

 _Books and other items of importance are on the list inside the envelope._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress McGonnagall_

I open the letter and two more pieces of parchment fall out. That's odd because normally there is only one more. I pick up one of them and read.

 _Congratulations Miss Granger,_

 _For your excellent performance throughout your school years, we have decided to give you the position of Head Girl._

 _Please come to Hogwarts one day earlier so that you may become better acquainted with the Head Boy._

 _We will also be going over some more specific details as well that day._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress McGonnagall_

I drop the letter in disbelief and a shiny silver badge fell out that had previously gone unnoticed. I pick it up and inspect it thoroughly. It is silver with the Hogwarts crest on it. below the Hogwarts crest is carefully printed lettering saying Head Girl. I pull out the list of books and supplies and read through it. After going through the list I begin planning my next trip to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 _3 days later_

I make my way through the bustling alley with the list in my hand. Reading off of the list in my hand I make my way to Flourish & Blotts to purchase my books. As I open the door a light tinkling sound greets my ears.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," The manager says.

I nod and head off into the seemingly never ending aisles of books. Looking at the list in my hand I didn't notice the person coming up in front of me and, apparently they didn't notice me either. We crashed together and the books that they were carrying fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sor-" I start.

"Granger," a male voice asks.

I look up and see none other than Theodore Nott Jr.

"N-N-Nott?" I manage to stutter.

"Fancy seeing you here," He says.

"Well the new school year is coming up and I need to get my books and supplies," I say.

"So do I, which is why I'm here,' He says.

"Great. Let me help you with your books," I say gesturing to the books that are scattered on the floor.

"No, I've got it," He says. With that, he takes out his wand and accios his books.

"That was smart," I say.

"Hey, Granger?" He asks.

"Yea?" I say.

"Sory for everything I've ever done to you," Theodore says.

"You never did anything to us," I say.

"Not publicly, but in the common room I called you guys some pretty nasty things," He says.

"Oh..." I say at a loss for words.

"So I'm sorry for that," He says.

I look into his eyes and see the truth there. He really is sorry.

"It's ok, you never hurt us," I say.

"Good. I was hoping that we could start again," Theodore says.

"Ok," I say and stick my hand out.

He takes it and we shake.

"So can I call you Hermione now?" He asks.

"Yes. May I call you Theodore?" I ask.

"No," he says," you can call me Theo."

"Great," I say.

"Well Hermione it was lovely to see you again but I must be going." He says.

"Ok, I hope to see you soon," I say.

"I'll owl," Theo says.

I nod and he walks to the register to pay for his books.I then begin wandering the aisle in search of my school books. after finding a purchasing them I exit the shop and make my to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a midday snack.

I enter the store and see Harry and Ginny.

"Harry," I almost yell. I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey Hermione," He says hugging me.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asks.

"My summer was ok," I say,"yours?"

"It was great," says Ginny.

"Have you guys heard of anything from Ron?" I ask.

"No," They both say.

Ron disappeared after the war without telling us. We assumed he needed some time to recover from everything he'd seen. I mean even we lay low for a little while. It's been almost 6 months though and nobody's heard anything. I understand that he needs his time but he could have at least contacted us.

A hand waves in front of my face "Hermione," A voice says.

I look up and see Harry and Ginny looking at me with a slightly concerned look on their faces.

"What?" I say.

"You kinda zoned out on us there," Ginny says.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I say.

'About what?" Asks Harry.

"Things and people," I say.

"Oh," They say their faces growing somber when they catch my meaning.

"Anyway I have a bit of a schedule to stick to so I don't get home tomorrow," I say.

"Well see you at Hogwarts," Ginny says.

"I'll owl," I say.

I then walk to the counter and order half a scoop of vanilla, half a scoop of chocolate, one scoop of butterscotch, and, to top it all off, chocolate sauce and sprinkles. I take my sundae and sit at one of the tables outside. I take out The Daily Prophet from my bag and several textbooks that I have just bought.

After reading for a bit I leave the parlor and continue through my list of supplies.

* * *

 _That evening_

After apparating in front of my apartment building I enter and climb up a few flights of stairs to my apartment. I unlock the door to see Crookshanks sitting there.

"Hey boy," I say," you hungry?"

He just tilts his head to one side and flicks his tail in the direction of his food bowl. I decide to take this as a yes and I go and get some food for him. After feeding Crooks I begin to prepare supper for myself.

I open my fridge and find some eggs, left over sausage from yesterday, and some cheddar cheese. Taking these items out of the fridge I put them on the counter. I then find my cast iron pan and put it on the stove to heat up then, after cracking and mixing my eggs, I put them in the pan and add my sausage. When it is nearly done I sprinkled some grated cheese on top.

When it is fully cooked I take it off the stove and put some of it on a large plate. Then, sitting down at my dinner table, I begin eating. just when I am finishing up my dinner an owl that I've never seen before taps on my window. I walk over to the window opening it letting the owl in. It flies in and drops the letter on my table.

I pick the letter up and open it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It was nice to run into you at Flourish &Blotts. I hope to see you before we got to Hogwarts._

 _If you would like to please meet me at Florean Fortescues Ice cream Parlor at 1:00 Saturday August 21._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theo Nott_

After reading the letter I go to my calendar and check the date. Today is Wednesday the 18 meaning that he wants to meet in three days. I look again, as it turns out I am completely free that day. I go sit back down and finish my supper. When I'm finished I put my dishes in the dishwasher and then go sit down to respond to his letter.

 _Dear Theo,_

 _I would love to meet up with you on the 21st._

 _\- H.G._

I then tied the letter to his owls leg and sent it off into the setting sun. I decide that the best way to spend the evening is to spend it curled up on my couch reading my newly purchased textbooks.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story. Thanks to my amazing beta Sulybutterswirl. Please tell me how you like it in the review section._


	2. Dinner for Two

wake up this morning with a kink in my neck and realize it's because I fell asleep while reading my textbook. As I'm getting up I roll my neck to try and get the kink out but it doesn't work. I look down and see Crooks sitting there looking up at me expectantly.

"Yes I know you're hungry," I say as he flicks his tail towards his food dish.

I go to the kitchen and get some food out for him. As I do I hear an owl tapping on my window. I set his food down and open the window. An owl swoops in and drops a letter on the table behind me. I open the letter and read.

 _Dear 'Mione,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't contacted you or Harry. I was lost after the war so I apparated to France._

 _I met a witch from Beaux-Batons a little after that. We've been together for five months now._

 _She's very sweet, her name is Sophie._

 _I will be returning to England with Sophie for the Hogwarts school year._

 _Ron_

I gasp and immediately sit down and accio some quill and parchment.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm so happy for you. The only thing I am upset at you about though is why you didn't contact us sooner._

 _I'm glad that I'll be seeing you soon. Have you contacted Harry yet?_

 _Hermione_

I send it off with the owl and look at my calendar. Two more days before I go meet with Theo. Wait a moment why am I counting off the days before I see Theo again? Oh well. I go to the kitchen and get some cereal for my breakfast. As I finish up I see an owl outside my window and realize that it's Theo's. I rush over to the window and open it. The owl swoops in a drops a letter onto my table.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm glad you accepted my ice cream invitation. Due to a slight change of plans, Draco and Blaise will be joining us. I hope you don't mind._

 _Theo_

I sighed. I didn't mind Blaise but Draco? Oh well, I suppose he must have changed. We all did a bit after the war.

 _Dear Theo,_

 _I do not mind that they will be joining us._

 _H.G._

I reply his owl. I look at the time and realize that if I don't hurry I'll be late for my job at the local library. At the library I go as Maya Jones to make sure no one can trace me there. I rush out of my apartment five minutes later. Then as I reach the bottom of the stairs I realize that I forgot my car keys in my apartment. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and accio-ed my keys. I rushed to my car and drove out of the lot. At my job I was greeted by my friend and colleague, Mira.

"Hey Maya," She says.

"Hey Mira," I reply.

"I haven't seen you all week. It's been killing me!"

"Sorry?" I say.

'It's fine," Mira says.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going back to school in a few weeks," I say.

She looks heartbroken.

"I'm really sorry," I say.

"Why are you leaving me here," She says.

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"Well I need to tell you something," She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I feel as though I can trust you enough with my biggest secret," She says.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I ask.

She nods and I bring her to the staff bathroom and lock the door.

"You don't need to tell me," I say.

"We've been friends during the summer since we were 16," She says.

I suddenly feel horrible about lying to her about my name for years.

"Ok," I say slightly skeptical.

"I-I-I'm a witch," She finally blurts out.

My jaw drops.

"I shouldn't have told you that, now you're gonna hate me forever,"

I grab her shoulders.

" I don't hate you because I have something to tell you as well," I says.

She cocks her head to the side.

"My name isn't Maya, it's Hermione, Hermione Granger," I say.

"The Hermione Granger," she asks in disbelief.

"The one and only," I say.

" Oh my gosh," She says.

I smile.

"Anyway, we need to get back to work," I say.

She nods, and the rest of my shift is spent in near silence except for when someone comes and asks me something or, when Mira has a question about my escapades.

* * *

That evening when I get home I am greeted with a letter on my table. I notice the Nott family crest on it and immediately open it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I have decided that with my busy schedule we will not be able to see each other alone before Hogwarts._

 _therefore I have decided that I will pick you up at 8:00 to bring you out for dinner._

 _This is in no means a date. It is only a way for us to reconnect an become better acquainted._

 _An owl will arrive at 6:00 with a dress for you to wear._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theo_

I am shocked. Well it isn't a date. I then glance at the clock and realize that it is 5:45. I sit down and think. Suddenly I see a blur in my kitchen and then there is Theo's owl. In front of it is a white dress box with a black bow tied around it.

I open it and pull it out the box. It's an emerald green,go figure, the material is flowy and light. I go try it on and admire it further. The front goes down to just below my knees and the back falls to mid-calves. It has a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps that cross in the back. It has thick silver embroidery starting at the bottom and thinning to nothing at the bodice.

I gasp as I realize how much this must have cost. I also wonder how he knew my size.

I look back in the box and see a pair of silver stilettos. I also see a pair of silver earrings and a silver chain with a diamond pendant on it. By the time I finish getting ready It is 7:50.

I sit at the kitchen table until I hear a knock at my door. I open and see Theo.

"Hello," He says.

 _Please tell me if I'm rushing it or not. Anyway I hope u enjoyed the chapter. XD. Will try to update soon. Review plz ummm did I miss anything? Nope that's all._


	3. Dinner and Train Rides

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while._

"Hi," I said as I blushed.

Theo grins " The dress looks good on you Granger,"

"How did you know my size?" I ask.

"I snuck into your room at night and looked through your stuff," He says casually.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out.

"Joking I had the girl at the shop enchant it to fit perfectly on whoever got it," He says which is followed by a smirk.

"That reassures me so much," I say.

"I can imagine," Theo says.

"Anyway lets go to the apparition point,"

"Shall we?" He says.

I nod and close the door to my apartment. Ten seconds later I open it again to grab my coat and then shut it again.

As we make our way to the apparition point I ask. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Hermione,"

I pouted. I hate surprises.

He looks at me and laughs. "It's somewhere quite expensive,"

"Wow what a surprise," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Well what did you expect?" Theo asks.

"Oh I don't know some muggle fast food place," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He looks at me and it's my turn to laugh. We reach the apparition point and he offer me his arm. When I look confused he says.

" Sidelong apparition because I know where we're going and you don't,"

"Thanks?" I say.

I take his arm and he smirks.

A few seconds later we are standing outside of L'ile des Licornes (1). I gasped. This venue was the hardest place to get reservations for.

"How?" Is all I can say.

"Money talks Granger," Is all Theo says.

"Did you pay them for a reservation?" I ask slightly shocked.

All he does is shrug his shoulders. I want to say more but we are in the establishment now and a waiter has come up to us.

"Name?" The waiter asks.

"Nott," He replies.

"Table for two?" The waiter asks.

Theo nods a response. The waiter gestures for us to follow them. We are led through a pair of glass doors to a garden where there is a table set for two.

I go to sit but before I can pull out the chair Theo does it for me I murmur a thank you and look up when I hear a slight cough. Theo is sitting in front of me with a menu held in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," I say.

"Your welcome," He says.

There is a small silence while we decide on what we will have. After some contemplation I decide to have the chicken pesto pasta.

"So have you decided on what you will order?" he asks.

"Yes, I will be having the chicken pesto pasta. You?" I say.

"Me too," He says and I smile at the coincidence.

The waiter comes then and takes our order. When he leaves I ask.

"So are you going back to school next month?"

"Probably," He says.

"What do you mean probably?"

"Well my father was the head of a large business and since he died in the war I have been managing it myself," Theo explains.

"And the probably fits into that how?" I ask.

"I can ask my older brother to take care of it for the school year or give the business over to someone else," He tells me.

"You have an older brother? Then why doesn't he take over the business?" I ask slightly shocked.

"That would be very simple, but he's a squib. Therefore by the laws of the purebloods making him illegitimate.," Theo says.

"Oh, you seem close to him though," I say.

"I am, he was one of the only people I could talk to while the war was starting," He tells me.

"That's really sweet," I say.

"Yea? Well don't go around telling anyone else,"

"Cause you don't want everyone to know that "big, scary, and intimidating Theodore Nott" is actually a ball of fluff," I say.

He laughs and the evening flies by in a happy blur.

When I get home that evening I go to sleep quickly but my dreams are filled with thoughts of the date.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Even the lunch with Blaise and Draco was enjoyable. I read my school books and before I know it school is ready to start again.

Standing at Platform 9 3/4 I can't believe that so much has happened during the years. I enter a compartment and see Theo.

"Hey," I say.

He looks up from the book he's reading and says, " Hullo,"

"I can't wait to get there,"

"I know, it'll be strange though," Theo replies.

"How so?" I ask.

"well it was rebuilt so it could be different,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"Anyway, do you know who got head girl?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

"I got head boy,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you want proof,"

I nod and he pull out the badge after a few second of rummaging through his pockets.

"Cool, anyway I'm gonna go change into my robes,"

"Ok,"

When I get back we talk about all sorts of things and the ride seems to fly by.

 **(1) Isle of the unicorn.**

 _Hope you enjoyed! don't forget to like, follow, and comment._


	4. Drama in the Great Hall

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while but life got in the way and I kind of write as I go along so ummm yea. I hope you enjoy it as I worked hard trying to make it good._

All too soon the train is pulling up to the station. I say goodbye to Theo, but smile inside knowing I'll see him again soon , grab Crooks and unboard the train.

Looking around on the station platform I see Ginny and Harry talking to Ron and a blonde who I assume is his girlfriend, Sophie. I'm about to join them when I feel a tap on my shoulders. Turning around I am met with the grinning faces of Blaise and Draco.

Yes, Draco Malfoy grins. I was shocked too. It's surprising, but once you meet the Slytherins you see they all share a tight bond. They're not at all who they appear to be. Blaise and Draco are like Slytherins Fred and George.

"What is it," I ask.

All Blaise does is hold up a bag of glitter bombs.

"And you are doing what with those?"

" We're going to set them off in the Great Hall right after the feast, they have a 15 second delay on them. I suggest you make yourself scarce."

"I can't let you guys do this," I say.

"Sorry darling," Draco says.

" You're going to get everyone covered in glitter!" I say.

" Oh they're not ordinary glitter they also dye your hair a bright colour depending which bomb was closest to you," Says Blaise.

"Like that's so much better," I say rolling my eyes.

They chuckle.

"So why'd you tell me?"

" 'Cause Theo said we needed ur ok," They say in near perfect unison.

" Well it's a good thing Theo didn't give you an ok, but you're answer from me is a no," I say.

" Actually Theo gave us an ok," Draco says.

"WHAT!" I say as they wince.

" See ya," Blaise says.

They turn to leave and as I watch them go Draco turns and says.

"Thanks for the ok,"

This left me spluttering in their wake. After a moment or two I realized that I was one of the few stragglers left on the station. I also remembered in that that I was supposed to have arrived here yesterday.

"Crap," I muttered. I hurry into a carriage and as soon as it slows to a stop I jump out and rush inside.

When I see Headmistress Mcgonagall I apologize profusely, she assures me that it is fine and no harm has been done, and ,given my track record, it was perfectly fine that I mistake something once in awhile. Promising that I will never do it again I sit at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to begin.

I see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and his girlfriend. Catching their attention I wave and smile.

Halfway through the feast I remember what Draco and Blaise are going to do. I freeze. Oh no, I forgot to tell the Headmistress. Oh well, I guess it would be kinda funny. I decide not to tell anyone. When The feast ends I leave quickly hoping people will assume I need to go to the after I leave I see Blaise and Draco hauling Theo out.

"What happened?" I ask realized that Theo has been knocked out.

"Oh, he was gonna tell the Headmistress so we had to take certain precautions," Says Blaise.

"Guys, you can't do that!" I say.

"Oh but we can," Says Draco with a mischievous smirk.

"I am Head Girl you know," I say, " I have the rights to dock points and put you in detention for say, oh I don't know, a week or two, maybe even a month. Wouldn't that be fun." I smile sweetly my smile dripping with false sincerity.

Their smile falter and the begin to look worried.

"You wouldn't do that," says Blaise trying to appear confident but failing miserably his eyes giving away his seemingly cocky facade.

I smirk deviously.

"She won't do it because of our incredible charm and amazing good looks," says Draco looking incredibly confident for what I am capable of doing.

"I could do it, and I really should," I say, "but I feel that I would get more out of it if I say that I won't tell anyone. However when the time comes you each owe me a favour,"

Looking defeated they nod and I smile.

"Anyway," Blaise says,"Watch this."

He takes his wand out of his pocket and mutters a spell. A few seconds later I hear a bang and some shouts.

"Run," Draco hisses.

We skedaddle, Draco and Blaise holding Theo between them. Finding a secluded corner we plan our next course of action. Waiting for a few minutes to make my story of going to the washroom believable I go down to the great hall. Before I get too close I mutter the charm that will take a picture every two seconds.

Walking in I pretend to be shocked, but really I'm laughing inside. I mean come on it's not every day you see Prof. Snape with pink hair and covered head to toe in the same colored glitter, or Harry and Ron with green hair and silver glitter. It's soo funny.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneers," Where were you?"

"In the little witches room, sir." I say.

He looks at me suspiciously but questions me no further.

Half an hour later everything was returned to normal. Theo is conscious again and telling Blaise and Draco off, though no one but me knows what that is about. The professors and students are all baffled as they think that no one but the Weasley twins could have pulled it off. And me? I'm laughing at this whole situation with my face hidden behind a book.

"Miss Granger, Mister Nott," Headmistress McGonnagall says,"follow me and I shall show you the Head dorms."

We nod and follow her as she turns away from us and out the great hall.

Six floors, eight staircases, and many hallways later we stop in front of a painting depicting the four founders.

"Hello," Helga Hufflepuff says.

"Hello Helga," the Headmistress says," Theses are the heads this year, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Theodore Nott."

Helga Hufflepuff smiles at us and cheerfully waves, Rowena Ravenclaw looks us over ,nods, as though giving approval. Salazar Slytherin sneers at me but when he sees The the corner of his mouth twitch up for a moment before settling in a sneer, and finally Godric Gryffindor smiles warmly at me, but when he turns to The his eyes grow cold and his smile more plastered and fake.

"What will the password be?" Theo asks.

"That is for you to decide," McGonnagall says.

We look at each other.

"How about erkling?" I suggest.

Theo looks thoughtful before shaking his head and saying sorry.

"Let's do Gryfferin," He says.

"You, are a genius." I say.

"I know," he says with a cocky smirk.

McGonnagall smiles at us before saying " Well I'll leave you two be, I trust you won't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry," I say.

She nods at heads back down to the great hall.

"So," Rowena says," The password is Gryfferin?"

"Yes," Theo says.

She smiles," You may enter." and with that the portrait swings open.

 _I hope you enjoyed it. Favorite it, Follow it, and Review._


	5. Dorms and Meetings

_Sorry, I haven't updated for a while but life got in the way and I kind of write as I go along so umm yea. I hope you enjoy it as I worked hard trying to make it good._

The portrait swings open and I am greeted with the most amazing sight. The common room has dark wood paneling for the common room walls, there's a large fireplace that I can't wait to sit in front of and read. There are two curved couches in front of the fireplace creating a semi-circle. The low table in front of the couches looks perfect for studying on, and, nestled in the corner, I see one of those hanging chairs. The living room opens into a small kitchen with sunny yellow walls and a black and white checkered linoleum floor. There are two spiral staircases, one on each end of the dorm. I just know they lead up to the rooms. I head up the nearest one as Theo moves to the other one.

I head up, throw open the door, and is greeted with the sight of. A Slytherin room.

"I think I have your room," I call as I head back down the stairs.

"I think I would agree with you," says Theo as walks down his spiral, I mean my, spiral staircase.

Grinning we switch staircases.

Opening the door I am greeted with the most amazing sight.

The room is a mellow shade of yellow. Against one wall is a a fourposter canopy bed with deep scarlet sheets with a dark mahogany bedside table next to it. On the opposite wall there is a dark mahogany dresser with a bookshelf on each side of it. On the wall farthest from me I see a window seat with soe comfy cushions, built into the indent of the seat there is a bookshelf and in wall bookshelves around it.

It is absolutely perfect.

"Omigosh!" I squeal as I see the books," There's _Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Throne of Glass,_ and my favorite mangas,"

Despite popular belief I do not just read textbooks and other books meant for school, though some of them can be quite enjoyable. I also read other, less school centered series.

For the next two or three minutes I run my hand along the book titles reading them. I find many titles that intrigue me and I can't wait to read.

"Hermione, we have a prefects meeting to run in about 10 minutes," calls Theo from the base of my stairwell.

"Ok, coming," I call back.

Hurrying downstairs I begin telling him all about my room to which he nods and smiles at. Placing a hand on my shoulder he guides me to the door and we step out into the hallway to make our way to the meeting.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be bored out of your mind listening to me chatter on about my room," I say as I realize that he hasn't said a word for the past few minutes.

He chuckles and says, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Really Theo if you find me annoying at all you can just say something,"

"I highly doubt you'd take that well,"

"What do you mean!? Of course I'd take it well,"

"So if you were ranting about Weasley or some other friend of yours and I said you were being annoying you wouldn't bite my head off?"

"Ummm, I'd like to think that I wouldn't," I say grinning sheepishly.

"Good to know,"

"Good to know? What kind of answer is that,"

"It's my kind answer,"

"How informative Theo,"

"Aren't I full of useful answers?"

"Of course Theo, the most useful answers in the whole world," I bite out sarcastically.

"I mean what else would I say?" He questions his lips twitching up at the corners.

"This isn't funny Theo," I cry.

He bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny about this Theo?" I ask.

"You're so fun to rile up," He gasps.

"Was all of this a scheme just so you could see me upset for your entertainment!?" I ask shocked.

"No," He says guiltily.

"Oh my god Theo, you're so evil,"

"I'm hurt,"

I'm about to answer when I see the doors to the class room we are holding the meeting in.

Pushing the doors open I look at the prefects. I recognize some faces but many of them of are new to me.

"Ok, listen up," says Theo." We need to make this year a great year after the heartbreak everyone has suffered this past year we need to make this year uplifting, a year to be remembered,"

Everyone nods and claps, some of them even whistle at this statement. I knew Theo was never much of a talker, but here he is encouraging the prefects to make this year one to remember.

"Ok, Hermione and I will have the prefect patrol schedules done by next meeting, until then whoever wants to patrol show up at the Great Hall at curfew. Hermione and I will also be there in case none of you show up," says Theo.

I nod, thinking that the idea sounded reasonable.

"Anyway that's about it, does anyone have anything to say?" Theo asks.

After a few seconds of silence I say, "No? Ok, please come back next week at this time, if you have any ideas of how to make this year memorable please write them down and bring them next week, thank you"

 _Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to follow fav and review._


	6. Discussions and Dinner

Hope _you like this chapter XD._

As we exit the classroom I playfully punch Theo in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" He says rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"For being evil. Also, I didn't know you could motivate people that easily?" I say.

I begin walking to our living quarters and he hurries to catch up.

"I was not that evil it was a typical Slytherin response. If you want evil I can show you evil. And umm thanks, I guess." He tells me.

"Your welcome, but seriously that was a typical Slytherin response!? That's crazy!" I say my voice rising steadily.

"Meh," He says simply.

"Ok Theo now you're just doing this on purpose," I say my voice shrill

"So what if I am?"

"It's annoying that's what,"

"I suppose,"

"Oh my god Theo I feel like strangling you right now!"

"Jeez Hermione, calm down. No need to get so upset over something so small,"

Huffing I decide to give him the silent treatment.

"Hermione? are you listening?"

"Hermione please I'm sorry for whatever I might have said to possibly upset you,"

"Hermione?"

"Hermiiiiooooooneeeee?"

"Fine be that way see if I care,"

The rest of the walk to our rooms is silent, him having given up on getting me to speak, and me giving him the silent treatment. When we get to our dorms Theo whispers the passwords and we enter.

I immediately go up to my room to read. Entering my room I walk to seat and look at the books, seeing which one I want to read, when I glance outside the window. My breath catches, it's the most remarkable sight. Looking out I see the Black Lake, it's water gently rippling, with the sun reflecting off of it making it look picturesque. Then there's the Whomping Willow standing on its own overlooking Hagrid's Hut. I could stand here and look at it forever and never get bored.

I look out the window and get lost in the scenery. I hear a knock on my door and am shaken out of my thoughts. I walk over to the door and open it, Theo is there and when he sees me he smiles a bit and waves.

"Ok, so do you want to go down to the Great Hall for dinner, or do you want me to make something for us?"

I'm thrown for a loop, he knows how to cook?

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Oh it might not be the best as I haven't cooked in a few months due to the whole thing with me taking over the family business,"

"You know how to cook?" I say before clapping my hand over my mouth.

"Ha! I knew that would get you talking, but yes I do cook. Though I prefer baking,"

I can feel my eyes practically fall out of my head.

He looks at me strangely," Ok, well I'll call you down when it's ready,"

I nod mutely. Theo turns and walks down the stairs. In a daze I walk to my bed and flop down on it.

 _Theo knows how to cook?_

 _Theodore knows how to cook!_

 _Theodore Nott knows how to cook!?_

 _Theodore Nott, pureblood who probably has a bunch of house elves, knows how to cook!?_

 _What is this strange world I've stumbled into?_

These thoughts and ones similar run through my head for merlin knows how long before I get up from the bed, walk to the window seat and grab _Pride & Prejudice. _I soon become lost in the story, it's my favorite book, I've read it 30 time over at least.

"Hermione food's ready," Theo calls.

I get up from the window seat glancing out the window as I rise noticing that it is significantly darker than when I started reading. I make my way down the spiral staircase, before I can see the kitchen table I feel hands cover my eyes.

I yelp and then hear a throaty chuckly.

"Theo that wasn-"

"So I got you to speak again huh? You know you're not very good at the silent treatment as you've broken once already. Maybe you should just give up and talk?" He says.

"Fine Theo," I huff.

"Why thank you, anyway the food's getting cold so come on,"

"Theo I can't see where I'm going," I point out.

"Oh, right. Ah well that's the point so just keep your eyes closed," I close my eyes and feel his hands leave my face and grab my hands and begin leading to the table.

"Ok, great I'm trusting you to lead me, a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, your a Slytherin. I'm putting my trust in someone I've barely become acquainted with. Seriously Hermione has the war taught you nothing I me-" I begin rambling.

"Hermione, shut up please I won't do anything,"

"Really now? Why should I believe you?"

"Because if you don't I'll get Blaise and Draco to pull a nasty prank on you,"

"You wouldn't" I gasp.

"well I'm a Slytherin you see sooo,"

"Don't you dare Theodore,"

"It depends, anyway we're at the table so yea you can look now,"

I open my eyes and see four serving dishes filled with food.

"Theo...how?"

"I'm an incredible multi-tasker, I did use a tad bit of magic though. And hermione this is only the first course there are two more after this including dessert,"

I gape at him.

"Like I said I used a bit of magic, mostly heat regulating spells so nothing would burn, I also needed to transfigure that bottom cupboard over there," He says pointing," into an oven so it would go faster,"

"How long was I up in my room for?" I say.

Theo glances at the clock on the wall, takes a few moments for mental calculations, "About 4 hours and a half, give or take of course."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now sit down and eat because a, it's getting cold; besides, we have patrols in 3 hours."

I comply.

 _Well that's it for this chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review as they make me more motivated to write new chapters. Also follow and favorite._


	7. Delectable Dinner

Hope _you like this chapter XD. Sorry, it took me so long to post, but I finished ten other chappies so, more frequent updates._

Sitting down I let my eyes wander over the feast that Theo has prepared for us.

"I prepared a salad for the appetizer, for the main course we have honey smoked salmon with a side of pasta with a white sauce, as well as some broccoli. And for dessert we have chocolate molten lava cakes," The tells me.

I gape at him, it took him four hours to makes all of that!?

"You did all of that in four hours?" I ask him incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately, it took me a full four hours," he says as though four hours was something to be ashamed of.

"Theo, that's amazing," I say.

"I suppose, it depends on who you're asking," He replies simply," but anyway away just sit down and eat, you are wasting precious time," He tells me impatiently.

"Okay, okay, no need to sound so huffy," As I help my self to some salad.

"Theo this is delicious," I tell him as I take my first bite of the greens.

"As much as I'd like to know how much you enjoy it I'd rather not see my salad half chewed up in your mouth," He says wrinkling his nose in distaste, though I can see amusement shining through in the way his mouth quirks up in the corners and his emerald eyes twinkle.

I laugh, but with food in my mouth, I begin coughing.

"Oh, my goodness are you ok?" He asks instantly concerned.

"Yes," I manage to croak out between coughs.

He comes over to my side of the table and experimentally hits me gently between my shoulder blades. I gesture for him to keep going and he does. A few seconds later there's a hacking sound from me and, all of a sudden, there's a glob of wet slimy green stuff on my plate. I smile weakly.

"Ewww, Hermione," he says.

"You're such a girl," I tell him.

"Am not, you are," He says with an indignant look on his face.

"Just sit down and eat," I tell him avoiding the accusation.

He smiles victoriously.

"Oh, shut up," I tell him.

He puts his hands up, surrendering and sits back down to eat.

We eat the rest of the course talking about who we should put with who on patrols, as we need to get that list out Monday of next week.

When we finish the salad Theo gets up and brings out the second course while putting the salad and the salad dishes on the counter to be washed later.

"Here," he says placing a piece of salmon on my plate as well as some pasta and a few pieces of broccoli.

"Thank you, it looks amazing,"

"I only hope that it tastes as good as it looks," he tells me.

Taking the first bite I nod to him and smile.

"So, good then?" he asks.

I gesture to his plate and swallow.

"You taste it,"

"Ok," and he takes a bite.

"Well?" I ask.

"I did okay," he says.

"Okay!? Theo, this is brilliant,"

"If you say so," he says smiling.

I can only gape at him.

" You, Theo, are crazy,"

" Hmmm, that is what I was known for in the dungeons,"

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"Honestly?"

"Yes,"

"Truly?"

"Honestly Granger, I thought you were the Brightest Witch of Her Age and here you are gaping at me like a fish,"

"Shut up Theo, I'd smack you upside the head right now if not for the fact that I'd have to reach across the table and be considered extremely rude,"

"I'll count myself among the lucky ones then I suppose,"

"I suppose so," I say, always having to have the final word.

We went back to eating, me savoring every bite of this delectable concoction.

"Desert time," Theo announces when we've finished the salmon.

"I'm stuffed though," I complain.

"Y-y-you...d-d-don't...w-want to see m-my desert," he says giving my puppy eyes and acting heartbroken.

"Fine, but only a little," I tell him.

"Brilliant!" He exclaims, his face brightening quickly.

I laugh and he gives me a questioning look. I shake my head to tell him it's nothing he should worry about.

He returns from the kitchens with desert. It's a sight to behold. The cakes are small, about the size of a muffin, with a snowflake pattern dusted on it with confectioners sugar. On the side there are some raspberries and blackberries, it smells heavenly.

"Since you didn't want much, and I am also quite full, I thought we could share one," he tells me.

"Ummmmm...sure,"

"Brilliant,"

I smile, not admitting how nervous I feel.

"Would like the first bite, miss?" He asks.

I nod and cut a piece of the cake, surprised when a thick chocolate comes out of the center.

"I thought I told you what we'd be having," Theo says when a shoot him an accusatory look.

I humph and pop the piece into my mouth, reveling in the creamy thickness of the chocolate and the rich cake. I have to finish the whole cake before I can talk again.

"How do you bake and cook like this Theo?" I ask.

"My mom taught me," is all he says.

"She must be amazing,"

"She was," he corrects.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I tell him a dull ache coming to my chest, remembering what I did to my parents.

" It's ok," he says even though I can tell it's not.

"If you ever want to talk-"

"Just leave it, Granger," he cuts me off abruptly.

Looking into his eyes I see many emotions swirling together, love for his mother, anger at my comment, grief from her passing, and one I couldn't place.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that,"

"Forgiven, but not forgotten. To forget I'll need two packs of sugar quills some chocolate cauldrons and a bar of Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate," I demand smiling smugly.

"Hmmm, I don't know," He says, amusement shining brightly in his eyes.

"Come on, I know you can afford it," I push him.

"We'll see,"

I give him my best puppy eyes and see him cracking. I can't break character yet though, just a few more seconds...

"Fine, I'll get you what you ask for Granger!"

I immediately break out into a large grin, "Brilliant,"

"Come on let's go down to patrols and see who showed up," he says acting.

"Poor baby," I goad.

He chuckles as we exit our common room. We walk down the winding hallways of the castle in an amicable silence. After making it to the Great Hall five minutes early we wait for whoever will show up.

 _Once again, so sorry. But now u can have more updates. Plz fav, follow, and review._


	8. Discussions on Patrols

_Hope you enjoy, Hermione will start the chat room soon._

Surprisingly enough all of the prefects show for patrols. There's Ginny and Jordan from Gryffindor, Luna and Daemon for Ravenclaw, Astoria and Philip from Slytherin, and last but not least Kate and Kyle for Hufflepuff.

"Hey guys,"

"Oh, my god. Mione why don't you talk to us anymore?" Ginny exclaims. While the other prefects murmur their greetings.

"I've been really busy,"

"Is that you're reason, or you're excuse?"

I sigh, "Both, I guess,"

She tuts at me, "Hermione Jean Granger, from now on you will sit with us at the Gryffindor table instead of with Nott at the heads table. And you will talk with us between classes, or else suffer the consequences of my Bat-Bogey Hex,"

"Yes, Ginny," there was an under current in the way she said it that made me feel as though she'd actually do it, she was clearly channeling her inner Molly Weasley.

"Ok, you can sit with Nott twice a week,"

"Thanks,"

"Ok girls, hate to interrupt your little chat but we need to start patrols," Theo says.

"It's ok," I tell him.

"So, hello guys, I'm Theo Nott. I'm sure you already know that though. Um for this evening patrols we'll be splitting into groups," He gestures for me to come up.

"Ok, the first group will be Ginny, Astoria, and Jordan you two will be patrolling the ground floor and the dungeons. Kate and Daemon will patrol the second and third floor. Philip and Luna you can patrol the fourth and fifth floor. Theo, _I_ Kyle and I will do the sixth and seventh floors,"

Everyone nods and goes to their respective floors.

 **Dungeons** :

Ginny, Astoria, and Philip walk down a dark hallway together.

"So, how are you enjoying being back at school?" Ginny says trying to lighten the mood.

"It's so different," replies Philip.

"Everything changed after the war," Astoria puts in quietly.

"I know, even though everything looks the same it isn't. What we saw here, it was horrible and we can't change that," Ginny says.

They round a corner and catch two fourth year students snogging.

" Miss Hill, Mister Baddock, five points off your respective houses," Philip says.

The two slink away in the direction of their common rooms with their heads down.

 **2nd Floor:**

"Hi, I'm Kate," she says to her fellow prefect.

"I'm Daemon," he says.

"It's nice to meet you," Kate says.

"Yea, I guess," Daemon says in return.

Kate pauses for a moment thinking how she can get this seemingly grouchy prefect to open up to her.

"So, what do you do on your free time?" Kate asks as they round a corner.

"Not mu-" Daemon suddenly goes stiff as a flash of recognition shows on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks.

He just blanches.

"Daemon?" She asks and reaches out to touch his arm.

As her hand makes contact with his fore arm he yells, "No, stop!" Quickly she recoils.

After some time he regains himself.

"Sorry," he says.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that,"

"You wouldn't be human if the war didn't affect you somehow," she tells him reassuringly.

"I was in my sixth year,"

"What?"

" I was walking down this hall, when I stumbled upon the Carrows, they were torturing a couple of first years. I tried to sneak up behind them and stupefy the both of them, but Amycus turned around and caught me. It gave the first years time to escape. Unfortunately I was tortured instead, they crucio'd me almost to the point of death. But I don't regret it one bit, because the first years were safe," he told her.

"That's horrible, no one should have to suffer like that," Kate says with concern, and sorrow shining bright in her eyes.

"But I did, everyone did," Daemon says with a coldly.

 **4th Floor:**

"Nargles are out tonight," Luna says thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The nargles, they often come out when something astonishing is about to happen," she says seriously, looking at him.

"Ummm ok?" Philip says.

They walk in silence for a little longer.

"These...nargles, what do they look like?" He asks.

"Hmmmm, they come in really different shapes and sizes. Most of them are blue, with large black eyes, six legs, and they're kind of furry," she says simply.

He pulls out a small black book, and a pencil. He quickly sketches her description of a nargle.

"Like this?" He asks.

"Yes!" She exclaims delighted.

He signs his name in the corner and hands it to her.

"Here," Philip says.

She smiles brightly and clutches it to her chest for a moment before putting it in her bag.

 **6th Floor:**

"So, what do you like doing on your free time?" Hermione asks Kyle.

"I like reading, and drawing. I do some writing sometimes," he says.

"That's great,"

"Do you play quidditch?" Theo asks.

"Chaser," Kyle replies.

"Cool, I used to play, but then I became head boy and my schedule became super clogged up,"

"I get it," the blonde Hufflepuff says.

"I was keeper,"

"Oh, so you were the wicked good keeper Slytherin kept bragging about,"

"Yea I guess that was me,"

Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. Boys and their quidditch she thinks to herself.

Quidditch talk continues for a little while longer.

"What are you doing out of your dorms?" Hermione asks gently to a second year Ravenclaw.

"Nothing," she says quickly.

"It's ok, you can tell us," Theo says.

"I-I was gonna go sleep with my older sister in the Gryffindor dorms so I didn't get the nightmares," she whispers.

"Hey, it's ok," Kyle says softly.

"Something happened to all of us in the past year," says Hermione.

"I was locked in my own room and was only let out for special meetings," Theo says, dumbing down the truth.

"I lived in the Forest of Dean trying to take down Voldemort for months," Hermione says, while everyone around her shudders at the name.

"I stayed in school and defended first and second years from getting hurt," Kyle says pride and hurt showing on his face.

The Ravenclaw smiles and gives them each a tight hug; surprised Theo goes stiff before putting his arms tentatively around her.

Hermione and Kyle fully welcomes the hug, hugging the girl back.

As Hermione pulls back she rummages around in her back and takes out a piece of parchment and a quill. Conjuring an ink bottle she writes something on the parchment.

"What's your name?" she asks the small Ravenclaw.

"Sarah Damascus," she answers quickly.

"And your sister's?" Theo asks this time, having read what Hermione was writing on the parchment.

"Eloise Damascus,"

Hermione finishes writing and hands Sara the slip of parchment.

 _I, Head Girl, Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Gives permission to, Sarah Damascus, to visit her sister, Eloise Damascus._

 _After curfew for as long as she needs to have a good night's sleep._

 _Signed:_

 _Hermione Granger_

"Thank you so much," she exclaims.

They all watch Sara go off before continuing patrols talking about most everything.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav, follow, and review._


	9. Discoveries and Ideas

_Hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay. I was busy with the start of school and startup of extra cirriculars._

The rest of patrols passed without a hitch, though we did find a few couples snogging in small alcoves or broom closets. Oh and a small group of third year Gryffindors sneaking down to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

The next day was mostly uneventful, I went to my classes and handed in a few assignments. That evening on patrols everyone showed up. Kyle told me how most of the prefects were saying that last night made them feel lighter because they had inadvertently shared something with another about their time in the war.

In fact Kyle told me himself that it had helped him as well.

It got me thinking, what if all the students in Hogwarts could communicate together, or in pairs, and talk. Talk about their hardships, connect with people, learn about what happened to both sides so everything was not black and white, but most of all grow. Grow to be better people, grow friendships, love even.

But how could I do this? I decide to go to the library and search the restricted section. As I scan the many titles my eyes fall on a slim, seemingly hand written book bound in paper. curious, I gently pull it off the shelf. Upon reading the cover I gasp.

 _The M. Map_

 _ **Written by:** M.P.W.P_

It isn't that hard to deduce that "The M. Map" stand for _The Marauders Map_ , and if that is what it means that M.P.W.P equals Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. Perhaps Padfoot and Prongs are switched. No matter, this book was clearly written by The Marauders.

I flip through it quickly and realize that this is documenting how they made the map. When I get to the back I see that there is no checkout card.

Quickly I debate on "borrowing" the book. I hate it, but my gut tells me that Madame Pince will confiscate the book if I try to check it out. So I slip it into my bag to read later and walk out, all the while a twinge of guilt pulls at my gut.

The next morning in my room, before my day starts, I begin reading.

 _Dear Reader,_

 _This journal documents the making of our map. This map shows every nook and cranny of the castle, who's currently in it and their position inside. The map uses given names, not nicknames._

 _This documents the creation, it's trials leading to the success it turned into, and some side projects we conducted._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Moony_

Flipping to the next page I begin reading the trials and tribulations of the marauders. While Remus does most of the writing and research I learn that Sirius did quite a bit of spell casting as well as James. Peter on the other hand was the one who was most often the guinea pig.

Enthralled I lose track of time in this marvellous trip to the past. That is until Theo brings me out of the book to have breakfast and to classes.

"Theo," I say while we're walking to our first class of the day, double potions.

"Yea?"

"I've been thinking about what Kyle said,"

"And?"

"I'm going to start a public chat room for the school where they can talk about what happened without having to be worried about them not understanding,"

"Ummm what's a chat room?"

"It's a conversation where you talk with people through messages and not face to face,"

"Oh, ok. I'm guessing it's muggle?"

"Yes, and what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, I was just asking,"

"Ok, well what do you think about it?"

"I think it would be awesome because they wouldn't have to be afraid of people judging them," he says a spark of excitement shining in his eyes.

"I know!"

"Do you know how to do this?" he asks.

"No, but I have a book that will teach me,"

"Oh Granger, always with the books," he shakes his head in amusement.

"It's a special book," I insist completely serious.

He only laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm being serious. It was written by Harry's dad,"

"Ahhh," he says realization dawning on his face," well then, to you it may be special, but since I don't know Potter I can't say the same for myself,"

"Point taken,"

"Can I help you test them?" Theo asks.

"Ok,"

The rest of the day flies by in a blur of classes. But what is on my mind the whole day is the book.

That night, after patrols, I stay up reading and find a part where they created connected parchment pieces that would ask for a password before opening up with a list of people who were currently using the parchment, and a list of chatrooms they had, and with whom.

I think about maybe customizing it with a choice of a username, and then if that name is taken the parchment will provide similar options.

I keep reading to see how their tests turn out.

I don't realize how tired I am until I wake up the next morning with the book lying on the ground beside me and a kink in my neck.

 _Dammit Hermione, didn't you learn the first time?_

I think to myself as I stand and yawn sleepily.

Crookshanks lumbers over from the open door to me and nuzzles my leg.

"Hey there boy," I coo.

"Meow,"

"I haven't seen you in a little while,"

"Meow!"

"I wonder where you were,"

"MEOW," Crookshanks yowls before stalking over to his food dish.

"Oh, of course. Silly me, of course you want to be fed," I walk over to the closet and grab some cat food for him.

"Here you go," I pour some food for him and scratch his head before returning the food to it's place.

I glance quickly at my watch and realize I'm going to be late for classes. Panic grips at my chest as I scramble to get ready.

"Oh no, Crooks, I'm gonna be late," I tell him.

I cast a few charms to get my hair under control. Though it has smoothed itself out the last few years it's still a mess in the mornings. Shoving the textbooks books into my bag I hurry down the spiral staircase into the common room.

I hurry to the portrait, just I'm about to step out I hear Theo say from the couch.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Hermione?"

I turn to look at him.

"Theo what are you doing!? Why are you on the couch? You shouldn't be here, argh! Look at the time I'm going to be late for classes!"

He smirks.

"Granger, it's Saturday,"

 _Hope you liked it! Please fav, follow, and review XD_


	10. Den of Lions and Truces

_Hope you enjoy, sorry for the big delay. I got behind on my schoolwork and I couldn't do any fanfiction until I was caught up. I am soooo sorry._

I suddenly feel the need to find a hole to crawl into and die.

"Wait why did you call me Granger after calling me by my given name?"

"Because it sounded better than the alternative in that particular situation,"

"Oh,"

"So we have to plan the Halloween dance today at noon with the prefects,"

It's ten now, so we have around one-and-a-half hours before we need to meet up with them. So we have enough time to do the chat rooms. Brilliant!

"Ok, Theo could you help me with some spell-work for the chatroom?"

"Brightest witch of her age needs help with spell-work?" He teases. I don't get why but his comment bugs me.

"If I could perform two spells at once I would, but I can't," I say with a bit of a bite to it.

"Calm down Hermione, I was only teasing you,"

I brush it off. "Anyway, I need your help, will you help me or not?"

"'Course I will Hermione,"

"Brilliant!"

"So what do I need to do?"

"First we need to go get Ron and Harry,"

"Why them?" Theo says with an over dramatized sigh.

"Because there are four spells that need to be cast at the same time," I tell him with a hint-hint tone in my voice.

"I thought you said there were two?"

"Well if I want to customise them for our uses it has to be four,"

"Well, then what about Blaise and Draco?"

"Other than Ginny I never see Harry and Ron, except at breakfast, and even at that, it's only quickly, so we never have the time to actually talk. Blaise and Draco are here a lot to "study" with you,"

"Fine, we'll go see Potter and Weasley," Theo says as he gets up from the couch.

I smile at him and prance out of our common room with Theo following me slowly.

We walk down a few corridors. And go up a few staircases.

" You don't have to come with me you know," I tell him looking over my shoulder.

"You could have told me that two staircases ago," He huffs dramatically

"Aww poor baby," I tease.

He grumbles and I laugh.

"Hush up Hermione,"

I smile and do what he asks me too.

After some silence, Theo asks me something.

"So what spell do I need to cast?"

"One of the Marauders creations,"

"Do I want to know?"

"It's a spell that allows the user to say a codeword and the text on the parchment to disappear, but then say the same word with aparecium to make the actual use visible, "

"Do I get to know more?"

"I didn't read the index that Remus put at the end yet so I just know what it does, and the spells name. But I don't know the proper pronunciation,"

"Ok, and I don't get to know the spell's name because? "

"Aparecium verbis," I tell him.

Theo looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

We round a corner and come to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Here we are, at The Lion Den," says Theo dismally, as if commentating thee worst day of his life.

"So?" I say shooting him a glare.

"The place full of people gone absolutely mental," he continues.

"Hey! I'm a lion too,"

"No you aren't," he says breaking character grinning.

"What do you mean! Of course I'm a lion!"

"Nope, you're a lioness," He says a smile splitting his face in two.

He's thrown me for a loop….maybe two.

"Smart-arse,"

"Anyway, as a brave Slytherin I will brave the horrors of The Lion Den,"

I grin evilly at him and knock on the portrait.

With every second we wait I can see that Theo is growing more nervous.

He's fiddling with the sleeve of his robe now. I reach out and place my hand on his forearm, he looks down at it then at me before smiling slightly.

He opens his mouth to speak but the then the portrait opens.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking about practice times with Harry," Ron says.

"Hey," I say and smile with a little wave.

He looks at me just now registering that it wasn't some other Gryffindor.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaims and wraps me up in a tight hug.

Theo coughs awkwardly from the side, which makes Ron look at him. Ron steps away from the hug.

"Why is this snake here?" he asks suspiciously.

"I have something for you and Harry to help me with. Theo's here because he's helping me as well,"

"But he's a bloody snake," Ron says a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

"Weasley we're older now, we should be able to put this house rivalry behind us. Truce?" Theo says sticking his hand out.

Ron glares at his hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching out and shaking it.

"Good now, can you get Harry please," I ask him.

Ron disappears into the common room for a minute before emerging with Harry by his side.

"Harry, Ron follow me," I say.

I turn and begin leading them down the hallway. Harry and Ron quickly catch up with me and we catch up with each others lives.

Harry and Ginny are doing well, and they absolutely adore Ron's new girlfriend. Ron met his girlfriend at a cafe where she worked. They hit-it-off quickly and when he had to leave she decided to come with him.

I lead Harry and Ron into the head dorm and they look around in wonder.

"Boys, listen up," I tell them. I guess I can be bossy sometimes, but these days I try my best to not be. I suppose that I was really excited so my bossy side came out now.

I explain to them what the plan is with minimal interruptions. And they readily help, especially when they hear it is from the marauders.

After some practicing, we successfully complete the spell. After completing it on one we duplicate them. We decide we'll try it out with them and the prefects and see how it goes before introducing it to the whole school. And then if that goes well we might even introduce this to the whole wizarding world.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I ask Theo handing him a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Hope you liked it! Please fav, follow and review XD_


	11. Dance Planning and Chatrooms

_Vellichor: The strange wistfulness, wonder, and enchantment of used bookstores. The ones with books stacked everywhere._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

Theo takes the parchment and the quill murmuring thanks. I pick up my own parchment and quill and await a message.

Theo opens his parchment and sets it up while I do the same with mine.

"Come on 'Mione why are you letting the snake go first?"

"Because he's head boy,"

"But-"

"I can dock points,"

That shuts them up really quickly.

The slip of parchment in my hands begins to get warm. I look down and see that I have a request from EmeraldTomes it's Theo. When you have a request from someone I charmed it so that you can see who it really is. Or else things might get weird.

I look up, and Theo shrugs.

He writes something on the parchment.

EmeraldTomes: _Hey_

CrimsonVellichor: _Hey_

EmeraldTomes: _I like your username_

CrimsonVellichor: _Thanks, I like yours too_

"Can we have a go?" asks Harry.

"Sure," I hand them each a piece of parchment and quill.

They sign in as **ChessKeeper** and **ProngsScar.**

We talk for a little while to make sure that there are no problems with them before I realize that we have to go meet with the prefects for the Halloween.

"Come on Theo we have to go!"

He looks up at me surprised, "Is it that time already?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, well let's go,"

He stands up and walks casually to the door.

"Come on Harry, Ron you can't stay here while we're out,"

Harry gets up and motions at Ron "We know Hermione, come on Ron let's go,"

"Oh, and Potter you're not half bad," Theo says as Harry and Ron walk out of our common room.

I look at him, shocked that he and Harry were getting along, I mean we had created a chat together but the boys had mostly talked about Quidditch. But now that I think of it Ron had been quiet in the chat room which was not like him. Which brought most people together in the wizarding world.

"Thanks, you're not half bad either Nott,"

Theo's eyes visibly harden at the use of his surname. But he smiles all the same.

As Harry and Ron turn down the hall I turn to Theo.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking," he says ruffling my hair. But I can see that something is bothering him. However, I'm not going to push him. Instead, I humph and push his hand off my head.

"Aww, does kitty have her claws out,"

"Yes kitty has her claws out and if you don't shut up she might scratch you," I tell him.

Before we go I run in and grab eight pieces of chat room parchment.

"For the prefects," I tell him when he looks at me inquisitively.

"Have you told a professor about this yet?" he asks.

"No, I thought it best not to should they decide to get involved. This needs to be a place where people can heal. Not a place where people feel self-conscious because a professor might be on and watching the conversation,"

He nods and we keep walking.

*line break*

We enter the room that is filled with a slight buzz of conversation. I smile it's good to see everyone getting along.

Theo clears his throat. The noise stops and they all turn to look at us.

"Ok guys," I say, "We're going to be talking about the Halloween dance and then I have a surprise for all of you,"

"So about the dance, should we have a theme or is it just a costume dance?"

Ginny raises her hand.

Theo looks at her, "Yes Ginny?"

"Umm I think a themed dance could be fun, but what if we did both?"

"Like a themed, costume dance. Everyone would come dressed up based on a certain theme,"

"I kind of like that idea," I tell Ginny.

Astoria pipes up "But what should the theme be,"

"Obviously it has to be something broad so no one shows up with the same costume," Kate says.

"Well it doesn't have to be broad so much as creative, so people could show up with the same costume idea but look completely different," Philip says.

"We could go as nargles," Luna says.

"Umm, good idea Luna but how about something a bit more common," I say.

"We could vote," Theo says.

He conjures a small box with a slit on the lid.

He gives each prefect a piece of parchment.

"So write three general ideas for the theme, then put them in the box,"

He keeps a piece for himself and hands another to me.

"Thanks," I say.

I stare at the parchment for a few minutes before writing, Fairytales. I mean both muggle and wizarding ones.

I think for a bit before writing Mythical creatures. One more Hermione, think what could be a good theme?

Oh, bingo! Historical Figures.

I put my parchment slip into the box. And sit back down to wait for everyone else to be done.

When everyone's done Theo and I open the box.

We read out the topics. Everyone likes my idea of Fairytales so we pick that. I tell them that they don't need to pick it. But everyone likes it and even though I put up a good argument they override me with a vote.

We talk about the dance a bit more, organizing everyone's tasks. Theo also hands out the patrol schedule.

Before we leave I pull out the chat rooms.

"These are chat rooms, basically through these parchment pieces you can contact anyone who has one of these. The teachers don't know about them I'd rather you not mention them in their presence,"

"Why not?" Jordan asks

I explain my reason behind these chat rooms. They seem to understand.

Theo and I explain how they work and the prefects test them out. I can tell that they are absolutely thrilled. I ask them to not tell anyone else for a little while.

"Why?" Kyle asks.

"Because we want to see how effective they are before handing them out to the whole school," Theo tells him.

They murmur in agreement.

"Well thanks for being here guys," I say, "the meeting is over,"

They file out of the room animatedly talking about the chat rooms. I'm elated that they seem to be enjoying them so much.

Theo slings an arm around my shoulders, "Good work Hermione,"

"Thanks,"

 _Hope you liked it! Please fav, follow and review XD_


	12. Dress Design

_Here's a chapter that is way over due. Sorry about that._

 _Hope you enjoy._

Back in our dorm I take out my parchment and see that the prefects have already made good use of it. As much as I'd like to talk with my friends on it I have schoolwork to do. I sit down on one of the couches before pulling out my transfiguration essay.

Immersed in my work I don't realise that Theo has invited Blaise and Draco until someone ruffles my hair.

"Hey there,"

My head snaps up in surprise.

"Oh, hey Blaise," I say.

"So Theo says you have these enchanted parchments,"

" Yes it's true,"

"Can I have one?" says Draco from behind me.

"Yea, sure," I tell him.

"What about me?" Blaise whines with a fake pout.

"Guys, stop annoying Hermione,"

Draco vaults over the back of the couch and slings and arm around me, "She doesn't mind," he says looking at Theo with a huge grin on his face.

"You can just tell the idiots if they're annoying you and they'll stop," Theo says looking at me.

I smile "I'm fine,"

I'm still getting used to this new side of Draco, but I kinda like it.

"Soooo," Blaise says reminding me of what they want.

"Theo can you grab some for them? I ask.

"Yea sure," he says and walks up to his room with Blaise following him.

I turn to Draco and jab him in the ribs "Now, Draco, can you please move?"

He sighs dramatically but moves over.

"So how is your school work going?"

"It's going well, I was almost done my Transfiguration homework but then you and Blaise came over,"

"Sorry," he says.

"So, what is your next big prank?" I ask him.

"Well, we were thinking of charming everyone into saying only good things about each other," he says.

"So people who absolutely hate each other would have a compliments war,"

"Exactly," he says snapping his fingers.

'Sounds brilliant,"

"I've got the parchment," Blaise says.

Draco jumps up and high-fives Blaise, "Awesome,"

"Come on Drake, lets roll,"

"Already?" Theo asks.

"Yup," Blaise says with a mischievous wink.

"Thanks mate," Draco adds as they walk through the door.

We are still for a moment.

"Did that just happen?" I ask.

Theo turns to face me and nods.

"I hope they don't do anything reckless,"

"Do you know them?" he inquires jokingly.

"You're right," I concede.

*Line break*

The news of the ball has gotten around quickly and you can hear the girls whispering about their costumes. I'm thinking I might go as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. But I'm thinking of doing something a bit more daring, because most people muggle-borns or half-bloods would most likely expect me to go as her. So I was thinking of something a bit more interesting.

I sigh and pull out a piece of parchment for the potions assignment. As I begin writing an outline my mind begins to wander to possible dance costumes.

Belle comes up, My subconscious dismisses it.

Other princesses come to mind but I dismiss all of them.

Suddenly the idea of dressing up as Hermione from "A Winter's Tale" comes to mind. I think about this for a while. I really like this idea, and while it isn't exactly a typical fairytale, it's the story that put me to sleep when I was younger. Smiling I look down to my assignment outline and my smile fades. On my parchment are a bunch of dress doodles and most of them have X's in the middle or on the side.

I sigh and crumple the parchment into a ball before tossing it into the basket next to my door.

Pulling out another parchment I begin writing again dismissing all thought of the dance to a later time.

* * *

I walk out of potions, my last class of the day, after handing in the assignment. I don't have any more assignments due for another week or so. This means i can finally start working on my dance costume.

"Hermione!" Ginny calls.

I turn "What is it?"

"You have to tell me what you're wearing to the dance so we can go shopping tomorrow," she exclaims exuberantly.

"I'm going as a character from A Winter's Tale," I inform her.

A look of confusion flashes across her face, "It's a muggle story," I explain.

"Oh," her face falls.

"But you can still come shop with me," I tell her.

She grins , "Ok,"

"What are you going to go as?" I ask her.

"Well," Her face lights up, "I convinced Harry to do a couple costume," she squeals.

"Well wha-" I begin.

"It's Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf," she tells me excitedly.

"That's wonderful" I tell her sincerely.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"I just feel so far away from you guys," I tell her.

"How so?"

"Well all of the head duties, and assignments, and everything else. I just feel like we never talk. I haven't even talked to Ron for more than a minute so far," I tell her.

Mulling it over she nods.

"But we are going shopping this weekend so all is well," She says smiling happily.

I laugh and nod in confirmation.

"So what sort of costume do you need?" Ginny asks.

"I need something kind of 16th century" I tell her.

She pauses for a moment then her eyes brighten.

"I know just the place, meet me in the Great Hall this Saturday at 7:30," she says.

"Ok. Hey, don't you have Herbology soon?" I ask her.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I have to go! Bye," she says as she hurries down the hall.

I smile and head off to the library.

 _Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. XD_


End file.
